


Jingle All the Way

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: An outfit can really define the outcome of an evening.





	Jingle All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've been posting an insane amount of Harry Potter themed holiday stories and I didn't want the other fandoms I write for to feel neglected. This story came from a random prompt that I found on tumblr yesterday afternoon and just couldn't walk away from it. I do hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> All the love to my beta and best friend, xxDustNight88! She helped me come up with a title for this silly little tale as well. Also, thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this yesterday afternoon after I finished it!
> 
> Title: Jingle All the Way  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Olicity  
> Summary: An outfit can really define the outcome of an evening.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"You aren't planning to wear that hat to Thea's, are you?" Oliver asked, furrowing his brow as he watched Felicity put the finishing touches on her make up for the evening in the reflection of the mirror.

She looked up at him in the mirror and smiled broadly, nodding her head quickly up and down. "I most certainly am! I think it's cute! Don't ya think?" she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Oliver laughed and nodded his head slowly. "It's very cute, but then again you can make anything look cute," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned up against the door frame. "It's a little much though, isn't it?"

Furrowing her brow at him, Felicity turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She placed a tentative hand on the Santa hat on her head and stroked the material lightly. Her hat of choice was a bright read Santa hat with a sprig of mistletoe hanging off the front of it. She wasn't sure what Oliver's problem with the hat was. She looked damn cute, and she wasn't about to let him talk her out of it.

"I think it looks perfect with the rest of my outfit," she told him, pushing herself up from the vanity stool and walking over to him. She placed a gentle hand on his chest and pressed up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Looks like we're trapped under the mistletoe…"

Oliver laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took advantage of her hold and picked her up off the ground, spinning her around once before deepening the kiss.

After a few brief moments, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh. Felicity leaned back and looked up at him, her brows furrowed slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cupping his cheek softly with her hand as she brushed her thumb over his cheek.

"Nothing," he replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek quickly. "Ready to go?"

Oliver began to turn around and head out the bedroom door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze in his tracks and took a deep breath before turning back around to face her. He painted a fake smile on his face as he met her eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're lying to me," she said calmly. "So you can either tell me what's bothering you about my outfit, or you can sleep at Thea's tonight instead of coming home with me."

Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a long sigh. "I'm just not a big fan of your hat. You know I'm not the biggest fan of public displays of affection and that hat requires quite a bit of it…" he said, his voice trailing off slightly.

Felicity looked up at the brim of her hat through her lashes and bit her lower lip slightly. "I'm sure I can find something else to wear," she said, her voice heavy with disappointment as she slowly reached up to take it off, but Oliver reached out to stop her.

"Except you don't really want to," Oliver replied.

Felicity shrugged and looked down at her feet as she kicked at the carpet between them. "Not really," she said, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Just try not to get caught by anyone under your hat," Oliver said, shaking his head as he rubbed a hand over his head.

Felicity pressed up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "The only person I'd want to catch with my mistletoe is you," she said happily, lowering herself back down and interlaced her fingers with his. "Ready to go?"

"Let's keep the mistletoe catching to a minimum tonight, shall we?" Oliver asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I think I can handle that," she replied."

. . . . . . . .

To say that Christmas had arrived at Verdant would have been an understatement, Oliver realized as he looked around the club. As he thought about it, he realized that saying Christmas had exploded or vomited all over the club would have been a more accurate statement. He was having trouble remembering what Verdant had originally looked like when he and Tommy had opened the club.

"Hey, Ollie," Thea said, wrapping an arm around Oliver's shoulder and kissing him quickly on the cheek. "I like your choice of ugly sweater."

"I would hope so," Oliver said with a laugh, "you bought it for me."

Thea took a step back and looked at the sweater once again and nodded her head. "Yeah," she laughed, "I guess I did. What do you think of the decorations? Bet you didn't know Verdant could look this festive."

"It looks great, Speedy," Oliver said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side, squeezing her tight.

"Where's Felicity?" Thea asked, looking around the near vicinity for her.

Oliver took a quick look around and shrugged. "Not sure. I've been hiding from her."

"What did you do?" Thea demanded, stepping away from Oliver's embrace and resting her hands on her hips.

" _I_  didn't do anything!" Oliver said, putting his hands up in the air.

Thea narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head at him. "I don't believe you, so I'll ask again. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Oliver replied. "I'm choosing to hide from her."

"Why?" Thea insisted. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing's wrong," Oliver said calmly, even though he could tell that she didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. "Speedy, I promise. Nothing is wrong between us. I'm just not a big fan of her outfit tonight."

"Why not?" she asked, relaxing a little bit, but still a little on edge as she waited for him to answer her question.

Oliver looked around the room to see if he could spot her in the crowd of people. As luck would have it, she was headed right for them. "You'll see in a second," Oliver said with a laugh.

"What do you me -," Thea began to say as she turned to look in the same direction that Oliver was looking and stopped mid-sentence. "Oh. My. God."

"Thea!" Felicity cheered, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. "This place looks fantastic!"

"Thanks, Felicity," Thea replied, taking a step back to take in the whole ensemble that she was wearing. "You look great. I think my favorite part is your hat. Is that mistletoe?"

Felicity nodded her head up and down furiously. "Yup, but I don't think Oliver's the biggest fan of the hat though," she said, pouting her lower lip out as far as she could get it to go. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Reluctantly Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You know why I'm not a big fan of the hat," he whispered.

"That doesn't mean you have to avoid me," she replied, looking up at him through her lashes as a smile played at her lips.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but closed it almost immediately after and thought about his next choice of words carefully. He was toeing a very fine line right now and the wrong words would mean he was sleeping on Thea's couch tonight instead of his very comfortable bed at home.

He noticed that Felicity was smiling at his struggle out of the corner of his eye and allowed a smile to grow on his face quickly. He shook his head as he started to laugh. "I'm not avoiding you, so to speak," he replied.

"Then what are you avoiding?" she asked, pressing up on her tiptoes to rest her head on his shoulder briefly as she waited for his answer.

Oliver reached up and tapped the sprig of mistletoe hanging from her forehead. "I'm avoiding this thing," he said.

"Why are you avoiding the mistletoe? It didn't do anything to you," Felicity said, her eyes wide with glee as she smiled from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head slightly, "but the person underneath it has a few ideas of her own that could lead to some trouble."

"Who? Me?" Felicity asked, surprised at his quick admission of concern. She crossed her arms over her chest, causing her sweater to jingle slightly. She looked down at her sweater and smiled. She had forgotten that her ugly sweater had a few noisy attachments.

"Yes, you, but I love you anyways," Oliver replied, looping a finger under her chin and tipped her head up to look at him and pressed his lips to hers softly. "There, I've freed myself from your trap."

"That you have," Felicity said with a laugh.

Thea just shook her head and laughed at the pair. "You two make quite the couple," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know you love us," Felicity said, sticking her tongue out at Thea. She turned back to Oliver and pressed up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek quickly. "I'm going to see if I can find John and the others. Join me on the dance floor soon?"

"Absolutely," Oliver replied, nodding his head up and down. Felicity smiled at him and squeezed his hand quickly before walking away from the Queen family. Oliver just shook his head as he watched her walk away with a smile beaming brightly from his face.

"Was that her sweater jingling?" Thea asked, shaking her head slowly as she watched her walk away from them.

"Yup," Oliver replied. "You saw the decorations on the tree, right?"

Thea nodded her head.

"They were all jingle bells," Oliver said with a laugh.

"She really is a unique one, isn't she?" Thea laughed.

"That she is, and it's why I love her," Oliver said proudly as he watched her take the dance floor with the rest of team Arrow.


End file.
